My Little Coulson: Shrinking Is Irritating
by SixShooterOutlaw
Summary: Sequel to Nova's Revenge. After hitting Agent Coulson with a shrink ray, Nova and Spider-Man have to keep him hidden from their teammates and Fury while trying to find away to get him back to normal.
1. Chapter 1

Nova and Spider-Man were still in shock about what they were looking at: a three inch tall Phil Coulson. "What are you going to do about this?" asked Coulson. "I don't know yet, I'm still thinking."said Spider-Man. "Well, think faster!" shouted Coulson. "Whoa, calm down little guy." said Nova as he bent down and picked up the tiny Coulson by the back of his suit. "AWWW your so cute." said Nova mockingly. "Don't call me cute." said Coulson who was getting irritated. "But why not?" asked Nova sweetly. "Just don't. " said Coulson getting agitated. "What are you going to do to me if I do?" said Nova teasingly. "Before this gets out of hand, I have something to say." said Spider-Man. "What?" asked Coulson. "I know how long this should last." said Spider-Man. "How long?" asked Nova. "When our teammates where shrunk, it lasted about four hours." Spider-Man explained. "What are we going to do untill then?" asked Coulson. "You are going to stay in here." said Spider-Man. "What if Fury comes by?" asked Nova. "Why would Fury come in here?" said Spider-Man. Just then they heard footsteps approaching, Nova opened one of his dresser drawers and threw Coulson in there. The footsteps got closer, and White Tiger appeared at the door. Nova and Spider-Man stood in front of the dresser. "What are you two doing?" asked White Tiger. "Nothing" Nova and Spider-Man said at the same time. White Tiger gave a puzzled look and shook her head " I will never understand you two." she said as she walked away. "That was too close" said Spider-Man relieved, as Nova opened the drawer to check on Coulson. "Don't ever do that again." Coulson said as Nova took him out of the drawer. "I'm sorry we panicked" said Nova. "Well, I think we should be okay for now." said Spider-Man. They put Coulson on top of Nova's dresser and left the room.

A little later they came back to check on Coulson, "Shouldn't this have worn off by now?" asked Coulson impatiently. "It should wear off right about now." said Spider-Man, Coulson just stood there still tiny,"Why didn't wear off?" shouted Coulson. "I don't know, it should've." Spider-Man said puzzled. "How about we wait a little longer." said Nova. "Okay." said Coulson with a sigh. About twenty minutes later it still hadn't worn off, "What are we going to do now?" asked Nova. "We should go tell Fury." said Coulson. "NO!" exclaimed Nova and Spider-Man "Okay, what do you suggest?" asked Coulson. "How about we figure out why it didn't wear off?" Nova suggested. "How do you suggest we do that?" asked Coulson. "Why don't we go see Doc Conners, maybe he'll know what to do." said Spider-Man. "Okay." said Nova as they headed off to find him.

When they finally found Doc Conners they asked about what was going on with Coulson. "Well best I can figure, the reason it's taking longer to wear off is becasue he is a normal person." explained Doc Conners. "What do you mean by 'normal'." snapped Coulson. "What I mean is you have no special powers like Nova or say Captain America, so it's taking longer" Doc Conners explained. "Oh, okay." said Coulson. "How long do you think it will take to wear off?" asked Spider-Man. "Probably over night." said Doc Conners. "OVER NIGHT?!" shouted Coulson. "What are we going to do with him if it lasts over night?" asked Nova. "We'll talk about it later, Thanks Doc." said Spider-Man "Your welcome, and don't worry I won't tell Fury." said Doc Conners.

"What are we going to do if it doesn't wear off by tomorrow, we've got school." said Nova. "I don't know." said Spider-Man. "Well, he can't stay in my room here because of Fury." said Nova. "I guess I could take him home with me." said Spider-Man. "I guess I don't have a choice either because even if I say no you'll still take me."said Coulson. "Okay then let's go." Spider-Man said as they headed off. "Wait, how are we going to get there?"asked Coulson.


	2. Chapter 2

They were headed down the road to Spider-Man's house, Nova was flying and Spider-Man and Coulson were on the spider-cycle. "Whoa." exclaimed Coulson as Spider-Man stopped short in front of his house "Remind me to never do that again." Coulson said as Spider-Man took him off the cycle and said "Sorry about that." "This is where I leave, see you later guys." Nova said as he flew a way. Spider-Man was heading towards the door when he saw a car in the driveway. "Oh no, Aunt May's home, What am I going to do?" said Spider-Man silghtly panicking, so he put Coulson in his backpack and headed inside.

Once inside he started to head for his room when his aunt stopped him. "What are you doing?" she asked him. "Going to my room." he answered. "Why are you in such a hurry?" "Because I had a long day and I just want to go to bed." "Okay. Since you have school tomorrow, if you see Phil ask him if he forgot we had a date tonight?" asked Aunt May. "Yeah I will." She walked away and he headed to his room. when he got to his room he shut and locked the door. He set his backpack on his bed and took Coulson out "I'm sorry I left you in there so long. I didn't expect Aunt May to be home." Spider-Man told Coulson. "I can understand why you did it. I don't think it would be very good if she saw me like this. Please tell May that I'm really sorry about missing our date and I will make it up to her" said Coulson. Spider-Man looked around for some place to put Coulson for the night and he thought of something. He set Coulson on his dresser "Wait here" Spider-Man said to Coulson. "Like I have anywhere else to go." said Coulson dejectedly. Spider-Man went down in to the basement and found a box of old toys and pulled out a dollhouse bed. He took it back to his room. He showed Coulson."There is no way I'm sleeping on that." said Coulson emphatically. "I thought you wouldn't mind." said Spider-Man. "I mind." said Coulson. "It's either this, or a pillow on my bed." "Just set it right here.". "Okay." Spider-Man said as he put the tiny bed on the dresser. When Spider-Man was just about to get in to bed when he went to check on Coulson. "Sorry about what happened, are you sure your okay?" he asked Coulson. "Yes I'm okay." he answered. "I just wanted to make sure." Then Spider-Man got in to bed and turned out the light.

When Spider-Man got up the next morning, he went to check on Coulson. and saw he was still asleep and tiny. He was still watching him when Coulson woke up "AHHH!" screamed Coulson when he saw Spider-Man staring at him "Why are you staring at me?" he asked. "I wanted to make sure you were okay" Spider-Man told him. "I'm Okay. Wait I thought I was supposed to be back to normal by now?" asked Coulson. "I thought so too." "I guess we better go back to see Doctor Conners after school today." Spider-Man got ready to go to school, picked up Coulson and put him in his backpack and headed off to school.


	3. Chapter 3

When Spider-Man got to school he saw Nova and called him over. "How's Coulson doing? Is he still little?" asked Nova. "See for your self." replied Spider-Man as he opened his backpack and showed Nova the tiny Coulson. "Oh man, what are we going to do?" asked Nova. "Well, I know what your going to do." said Spider-Man. "What?" asked Nova. "You are going to take Coulson until school's over." answered Spider-Man. "WHAT?!" both Coulson and Nova shouted at the same time. "I took him last night so you take him now." said Spider-Man. "But why today, at school where our teammates are?" asked Nova "Because I had to deal with my Aunt May last night, so you get to deal with our friends." replied Spider-Man. "Okay." said Nova as Spider-Man handed him Coulson. "I'm off to class, see you later." Spider-Man said as he walked in to school. Nova brought Coulson up to eye level "Well I guess it's just you and me." he said as he put Coulson in his backpack and headed into the school.

Once he had reached his locker Nova checked on Coulson, "Are you sure you're going to be okay in there?" Nova asked him. "Yes, thank you for asking." answered Coulson. "Who are you talking to?" Iron Fist asked. "Nobody." repiled Nova as he put Coulson in his locker and slammed the door. "It sounded like you were talking to somebody." said Power Man "Well, I wasn't talking to anybody." said Nova. "Okay see you in class."said Iron Fist as he and Power Man walked off. "That was way too close." said Nova as he opened the locker to take out Coulson. "Yeah that was too close, you could've killed me, throwing me like that!" shouted Coulson "Sorry, I didn't want them to see you". "You better head to class." "Alright" said Nova as he put Coulson back in his backpack and headed to class.

After school Nova and Spider-Man met up outside. "What are we going to do now?" asked Nova. "We're going to go see Doc Conners to find out why it hasn't worn off yet." said Spider-Man. "Okay." said Nova. "Wait, how am I supposed to get to the helicarrier?" asked Coulson hesitantly.

" I had to ask!" shouted Coulson as Spider-Man used his webs to swing up to the helicarrier. Once they were on the helicarrier they headed straight for Doctor Conners's lab. When they arrived at the lab they found Doctor Conners and asked him about what was going on with Coulson. "I'm just should have worn off by now."said Doc Conners who was completely perplexed. "Is there anything we can do?" asked Spider-Man. "What can you tell me about the shrink ray you used?" said Doc Conners. "I can't tell you much about it, but maybe Buckethead can." said Spider-Man. "When I got it they said something about it having issues, but they didn't say what kind of issues." said Nova. "Well, that could be part of the problem. Could you please bring me the shrink ray so I can look at it?" Doc Conners asked Nova. "Sure, I'll be back in ten seconds flat." said Nova as he took off.

Ten seconds later, Nova returned with the shrink ray. "Here you go." said Nova as he handed the shrink ray to Doc Conners. "Thank you." said Doc Conners as he started analyzing the shrink ray. "Hmm" Doc Conners said "What do you mean"hmm"?" asked Spider-Man. "I can't find anything wrong with it, but then I no expert on these things." Doc Conners told Spider-Man. "Is there like a revesre button or something on it?" asked Nova. "No." said Doc Conners. "Is there anything else we can do?" asked Spider-Man. "You can get a growth ray and see if you can adjust it to make him go back to his normal height." Doc Conners explained. "We can try and get one, thanks for telling us." said Spider-Man. "Your welcome." said Doc Conners as the trio left the lab.

"Where are we going to find a growth ray?" asked Nova. "Why don't we check Damage might have one." suggested Spider-Man. "Okay, let's go!" said Nova. "Wait a minute, I'm not riding with Spider-Man again, so how am I going to get there?" asked Coulson. "You can come with me." said Nova. "Okay I will, it can't be as bad as going with Spider-Man on the spider-cycle or when he's swinging from webs." said Coulson. Nova picked up Coulson and they all left the helicarrier.


	4. Chapter 4

Nova was flying around really fast and doing crazy stunts despite the fact that he had Coulson in his arms. When he landed, he looked down at Coulson who was frozen in fear. "Hey, I flew around at lightning speed and did all those stunts and I didn't drop you, that proves it, I am a flying god!" Nova declared proudly. "I could say otherwise" said Coulson still aghast. "What do you mean by that?" asked Nova. "You could've flown a little slower." answered Coulson. "They call me The Human Rocket, not Captain Slow." said Nova. They were still talking about it when Spider-Man arrived. "What were you doing Nova?" asked Spider-Man. "Just having a little fun." said Nova. "I don't think you should have done that, especially since you had Coulson with you!" said Spider-Man. "Relax Web-Head, he's okay." said Nova. "Shaken up, and slightly frightened, but okay." Coulson told Nova and Spider-Man. "But you still shouldn't have done that." said Spider-Man. "Oh, like you riding with Coulson on the spider-cycle or swinging on webs was safer!" argued Nova. "Enough you two, neither one of you was safer to go with!" shouted Coulson. "Okay, let's get back to the mission." said Spider-Man. "How are we going to get a growth ray, if they even have one?" asked Nova. "We are going to sneak in and look around for one." said Spider-Man. "And what if we get caught, what are we going to do?" asked Coulson. "I haven't thought of that yet." said Spider-Man. "Well, there's a well thought out plan." Nova said sarcastically. "I don't see you trying to help!" exclaimed Spider-Man. "Stop arguing, I'm tried of being three inchs tall!" said Coulson. "Okay,Okay, just calm down." said Spider-Man. "How about if we hear someone coming we leave?" suggested Nova. "How do you suggest we leave?" asked Coulson. "We'll go though a window." Nova told him. "That's what you call a plan?" asked Coulson. "That's why we don't let him come up with the plans." said Spider-man. "Heeeeeeeyyyyy" Nova exclaimed. "I know where they keep the Damage Control blueprints. we can use them to find an escape route". said Coulson. "Great idea Coulson". said Spider-man. So they went and got the blueprints and started to come up with a plan.

"Okay I'll keep watch here, Nova you take Coulson and look where they keep their equipment." said Spider-Man. "You got it Web-Head. Ready Coulson? I'll fly slower this time." said Nova. "Let's go." said Coulson. Nova flew off to go looking in the equipment room while Spider-Man kept watch.

A while later Spider-Man was geting tired of just standing around, "I hope Nova's having some luck." Spider-Man said to himself. Just then Nova came flying in. "Great News! I think I found one!" he said holding somthing that looked just like the shrink ray. "Good job Nova!" Spider-Man exclaimed happily as Nova handed him the growth ray and he started analyzing it. "Why don't we go outside to use that just in case." suggested Coulson. "Okay." said Spider-Man.

They headed outside to try the growth ray. "Okay, let's see how this works." said Spider-Man, as he started playing with the different buttons and switches. Nova had set Coulson on the ground so they could try to return him to his normal size. Spider-Man was still messing around with the ray gun, when Nova walked over to him. "Have you figured out how to use it yet?" asked Nova. "Not yet, but I think I've almost got it."Spider-Man answered. "Maybe you have to hit this button." Nova said as he reached over to press a button. "Don't touch it!" Spider-Man shouted at Nova "You don't know what it does." "Neither do you." Nova told him. "Okay, maybe I don't, but you shouldn't just press buttons." explained Spider-Man. "Come on it can't be that bad." Nova said as he hit the button and made the ray gun fire. "What just happened?" asked Nova. "You made it go off." repiled Spider-Man. "Wait where's Coulson?" They started looking for Coulson, when suddenly Nova let out a gasp. "Found him." Nova said nervously. Spider-Man turned around and saw what Nova had seen and let out a little gasp. "Well, at least he's not little anymore." Nova said still shocked.


	5. Chapter 5

Nova and Spider-Man couldn't believe what they were seeing: Phil Coulson who not even ten seconds ago was three inchs tall, now was over 50 feet tall! "What are we going to do Web-Head?" asked Nova. "What are WE going to do? You're the one who hit the button!" exclaimed Spider-Man. "So I hit the button, but you could've aimed it away from Coulson." said Nova. "Look, let's just work together and figure out how to get him back to normal." said Spider-Man. Spider-Man shot a web up to the edge of a building and he swung up near Coulson. Suddenly Coulson swung his hand and smacked Spider-Man sending him falling to the ground. Nova then started to fly up towards Coulson. "Watch out Nova, I don't think he's in his right mind!" yelled Spider-Man. Just then Coulson grabbed Nova out of the air and held him in his hand, then bent down to pick up Spider-Man and he looked at the two of them. "Oh no dude, he's gonna squish us!" Nova screamed. "This is not the way I wanna die!" shouted Spider-Man. Suddenly Coulson started to smile then he laughed. "I had you two going for a minute." Coulson said still laughing. "Dude not funny." said Nova. "Hey, I think I have a right to do that after yesterday and today." said Coulson. "We need to get you back to normal before anybody notices." said Spider-Man. "I think its too late for that." Nova said pointing at their teammates who were looking up at Coulson in shock. Power Man fainted, White Tiger started freaking out and Iron Fist just looked up and said "Hey Coulson.". Then Fury showed up and yelled "WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?!". "Um, we accidently hit Coulson with a growth ray." Nova explained. "I CAN SEE THAT!" yelled Fury. "Well that's what happened." said Nova. "Let's focus on trying to get me back to normal." said Coulson calmly. " I think if I get the shrink ray and recalibrate it I can return him back to his normal size." Spider-Man told everybody. "Well let's get started." said Coulson. "Okay, Nova can you go get the shrink ray?" asked Spider-Man. "I'm on it." Nova said with a salute as he flew away.

Nova returned with the shrink ray. "Here you go Web-Head." said Nova as he handed Spider-Man the shrink ray. "Thanks." said Spider-Man. He started to work on the shrink ray. After awhile he said "I think I've got it, should we try it?." "Like I have anything else to lose." said Couslon. Spider-Man then aimed the shrink ray at Coulson and fired it. Coulson then started to shrink back down to his normal size. "It's nice to finally be back to normal." said Coulson. Then he looked at Nova and Spider-Man "Have you two have learned your lesson now?". "Yes." said Nova and Spider-Man. "Now take those things back to damage control." Fury told Nova and Spider-Man. "We will." said Spider-Man "Good." said Fury. "While you two take those back I need to call May and apologize about missing our date." said Coulson. Then they all headed back to the helicarrier.


	6. Chapter 6

Nova was sitting in his room looking at the shrink and growth rays. "I'll have to try again. I know I've shrunk my teammates and Coulson, but next time I will get him! but I'll wait awhile so he won't expect it.".Nova said to himself. He got up and walked towards the door and looked back at the ray guns "Next time I will get you Web-Head." he said as left the room.


End file.
